Patch of Heaven
by thepotterheadfrommiddleearth
Summary: *All characters and their deaths mentioned here are based on the book, not the movie. Why do they good die young? A collection of unfortunately deceased fictional characters socialise in heaven. If you haven't already guessed,this fic contains spoilers as to the fates of certain characters. THESE CHARACTERS ALL COME FROM THEIR RESPECTIVE BOOKS AND/OR MOVIES- NOT ME.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters below- they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and J.K Rowling respectively.

Heaven is a beautiful place. Gardens, blue skies, all sorts of animals- and a beautiful house for each soul living there. Sometimes, if two people were really close, they got to share a house. It just so happened that the Durin brothers got to share a house- because even Death himself couldn't separate them.  
>Fili and Kili had a lot of fun in heaven. They were able to do all sorts of amazing things they hadn't been able to do while they were alive- and they met some amazing people. But there was one person who struck them as not having so much fun. One person who seemed rather sad, even though he was surrounded by wonderful opportunities.<br>You see, there was a small room that was made for watching the loved ones you left behind. Fili and Kili went there sometimes, to check on Dis, and their friends. But there was one boy who was always there. Always watching over someone, always missing someone. One day, Kili decided to approach the red haired boy.  
>"Are you ok?"<br>"Hmm?" The boy looked up at him as if he had been lost in thought.  
>"Are you alright? You're always watching over someone- are they ok?" Fili groaned. Kili was always so straightforward.<br>"Oh yeah... I'm just... Here." The boy moved aside and let Kili see who he was watching.  
>"But that's you! Are you... are you twins?"<br>The red headed boy nodded.  
>"I'm Fred, by the way."<br>"Kili." They shook hands.  
>"Are you a dwarf?" Fred asked.<br>Kili nodded. He was rather short compared to Fred.  
>"I'm a wizard. My whole family are wizards. That's my brother, George." He pointed to his twin. A whole lot of red headed people suddenly came into focus. "And they're my family."<br>"Do you miss them?"  
>"Yeah. Especially George. He was my brother- my best friend. I've seen him. He misses me too. I want to tell him I'm ok but I can't- I don't know, you wouldn't understand."<br>"Actually, yes I do. This is my brother Fili. We aren't twins, but we are really close. Some people say even Death couldn't separate us."  
>Fred smiled. "How did you two die then?"<br>"We died in battle."  
>"Same here!"<br>Kili smiled too. There was something about Fred that seemed awfully familiar. Then something in Fred's pocket moved. He laughed and pulled out a rubber chicken.  
>"It's a fake wand that changes into a rubber chicken. George and I invented it."<br>"You invented that?" Fili asked. He was a bit of a handyman himself.  
>"Yeah. We had a joke shop- Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It was a huge hit."<br>"So you two were pranksters?" Kili asked. He was a bit of a prankster himself.  
>"The best. All of our school knew us as the Weasley twins- pranking extraordinaires."<br>"Amazing!" Kili gave Fili a look. Fili gave it right back.  
>"Fred, do you want to come and watch a movie with us?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Fili looked at his little brother affectionately. He was peaceful now, at least. The dark room almost hid Kili's face from him, but he could clearly see the care-freeness in his sleepy expression. Fili lay down too. They shared a room in heaven, so Fili could always keep an eye on his brother- always watch out for him.

It was good that Kili could get to sleep so easily. Fili couldn't. Whenever he closed his eyes, Fili only saw one thing: his brother's face. Blank and inexpressive, stained from blood. Even in Fili's memories, this vision was hazed with tears. He had lost his brother only a short time ago, and it was still haunting his sleep. The fact that Kili had died wasn't the thing that troubled Fili- he himself had died too. It was the fact that he had lived to see his brother's dead body. He used to be afraid of seeing his brother die before him, and not following soon after. But there was no fear anymore. Yes, those moments on the battlefield had been terrifying. Those fleeting moments where Fili had lost his only brother had left him absolutely terrified. The few minutes between seeing his brother struck down and being struck down himself were almost enough to kill him. He couldn't bear being apart from his brother with no possibility of connection.

Yet now, when Fili looked back, he didn't feel the same sheer terror. He felt sadness. He knew that in heaven, nothing bad could come to either of them, but the image of his dead little brother overpowered him with grief. Even though they slept in beds right next to each other, the unbearably sad reality of being separated from his brother made him want to cry himself to sleep every night. He remembered well the sight of his brother keeling over in pain, of Kili collapsing in agony with an arrow protruding from his chest. He remembered Thorin's roar of anguish as Fili crawled over to his dead brother. He remembered seeing the usually cheerful face of his brother blank and lifeless. He remembered the blood seeping through the dwarven armour Kili was wearing, right where the arrow pierced him.

But the next bit of his memory was slightly hazy. He didn't remember that well how he had slain angry orcs in every direction out of pure fury and terror. He didn't remember the proud smile Thorin showed him when he killed two orcs at once. He didn't remember the pain if being shot down himself. But he did remember the sweet relief of dying, the freedom from the pain, the possibility that he would see his brother again. And he did. When Fili got to heaven, he was greeted with a strong hug from his brother. Kili had been watching the battle from the viewing room, and had seen his older brother felled defending his memory. The two dwarves were in tears as they had both seen their brother die and now come back to life. Death couldn't separate the two of them, yet Fili was still stricken with grief when he pictured the battlefield again in his sleep. They had met Thorin in heaven too, shortly after they arrived, and though Thorin was relieved to see his nephews again, he wanted to see his father and grand father again. So with that, Kili and Fili kept to themselves. Heaven was a big place. There weren't many dwarves, and the Durin brothers didn't know many people up here except for Fred. They still visited him and did activities with him. Fred had introduced them to many people that they liked, such as James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Dobby and Cedric. The brothers liked these people, and soon became almost adopted by them. They especially liked Dobby, who was smaller than them and always keen to help them and spend time with them.

The next morning, when Fili awoke, Kili's bed was empty. He could hear the sound of twanging in the distance. Fili smiled softly, and headed over to target practice. Of course, there was Kili, shooting arrows and getting bulls-eye every time. Fili ran over to him. "Kili!"

Kili missed the bulls-eye by a few centimeters. "You messed up my shot, Fee." "You don't need to practice so much. We're safe here." "I know, but it's fun!" Kili protested, and let loose another arrow. "You'll hurt someone." Fili said, and tried to ruffle his brother's hair affectionately. Kili laughed and pushed him off, but in doing so accidentally sent an arrow firing off into the trees.

"Oops." Kili muttered.

"Hey!" A small voice yelled.

"What- did I hit someone?" Worry grew in Kili's tone.

"No- you just startled me." A small girl climbed out of the tree. She was lean, and fragile-built, with dark skin and thick, black hair.

"Were you watching me?" Kili asked confusedly.

"I was just intrigued- I used to know someone who liked archery." She muttered shyly.

"How old are you?" Fili asked.

"Twelve."

"How did you die so young?"

"The place where I used to live hosted a game where 24 children were put in an arena to fight to the death. Only one could come out a winner. I died, but my friend, who's an archer like you, she won."

"That's… that's awful…" It was all Fili could say. He remembered the bloodstained face of his younger brother with such clarity that it frightened him. He had thought Kili's death was a waste of innocent life, but murdering 23 children for fun? What sort of a twisted society was that? Kili appeared to be thinking the exact same thing.

"That doesn't sound like much of a game."

"I know. It was awful." The girl agreed. "But things are getting better now. I've seen Katniss from the viewing room. She's going to fix everything- I just know it."

"Everything gets better in the end." Fili agreed. "My brother and I died in warfare, but at least now everything's clearing up."

The girl smiled. "I'm Rue."

"Kili." Kili muttered, still in shock.

"Fili."

"At your service." They both bowed in unison. Rue giggled.

"You guys are funny."

"I like you." Kili decided.

"As do I." Fili said.

"Well, you two seem really nice too."

"So… why were hiding in the trees?"

"I feel comfortable in trees. Well, I _felt _comfortable until I almost got shot."

Kili blushed. "Sorry…"

Rue laughed. "That's ok. We all make mistakes."

Somewhere in the trees behind them, a bird whistled. It was a peculiar tone, with four notes- four haunting notes.

"That's an odd bird call." Fili noted.

Rue whistled the same eerie notes. "I taught them that. It caught on back home."

"You can teach the birds where you come from?" Fili asked.

"Yeah. But it's not only birds that use that tune. It's almost the sign of the revolution now."

"Woah…" Both brothers were awestruck. How could such a small girl contribute so much?

Rue blushed, and swept a stray lock of hair behind her ear. A small blossom fell out.

"Why was there a flower in your hair?" Asked Kili.

"When I died… Katniss put these in my hair. Most of them had fallen out by now…" Rue trailed off.

"You miss her, don't you?" Fili said softly.

"Who?"

"Katniss." He said.

Tears arose in Rue's eyes as she nodded. Fili took her hand. He wanted to protect this little girl, although she was taller than him, with all his strength.

"She… she kept me alive. I would have died straight away without her." She sobbed.

Fili understood. He knew what it was like to have someone keep you alive, even if they didn't know it. When Kili had died, Fili had momentarily lost all will to live- he was blinded with bitter tears, and his sub consciousness telling him that he belonged with his brother was overwhelming him. He _did _belong with his brother, in life or death.

But by the sounds of it, Katniss had carried on, even though Rue had died. Fili gave her immense respect for that. It would be incredibly hard to carry on when someone so close to you had died.

Fili's mind went to Fred, and how every day he mournfully looked down from the viewing room at his twin. It crushed Fili to watch him pine away, just aching for some sort of contact. People were up here, caring for him like a family, and yet all he wanted to do was speak to his brother.

_Maybe Fred would like to meet Rue. He might like to hear her story- it might take his mind off of George, _Fili thought.

"Rue, would you like to meet someone?"

Rue blinked at him through her tears. "Now?"

"Yes."

Rue backed away a little.

"Don't worry- he's really funny."

**Soooo…**

**I didn't really think I'd continue this fic. It depressed me enough writing the first one. But alas, the aching hole in my heart left by the deaths of fictional characters was unsatisfied by just one chapter. **

**I think that I'll use this fic to vent my feels about deaths and possibly make myself cry. **

**However, I wouldn't want to make it unfair. Let's all cry about our favourite dead fictional characters **_**together. **_**Anyone who has a suggestion as to who you'd like to meet in heaven, please let me know. Let this fic span across all fandoms. Put down as many people as you'd like- the sky's the limit.**

**-The Potterhead from Middle Earth. **


	3. Chapter 3

"That's just plain offensive, mate." Fred grinned slightly and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's true, though- try it, Tonks." laughed Cedric. Tonks smiled as her hair slowly seeped into a bright orange/red colour.

"See! See!" Cedric pointed as the whole company present chuckled in agreement. Fred shook his head in denial.

"She does _not _look like a Weasley."

"Yeah she does- anyone with red hair does." Fred pushed Cedric playfully.

"Come on- Mad Eye, you're brutally honest. Tell him the truth." Fred turned to Alastor.

"You got to admit lad- it is uncanny." Moody's grumbled statement earned an uproar of laughter. There were at least twenty people there, all witches and wizards who had attended Hogwarts at some point in their life. It was a shame, Fred thought, that so many Hogwarts attendees had died so young. Yet here they were, all united as the dead.

Wait- here was someone new. A young girl, very fragile-looking, with a timid expression. She was being led by two small figures that Fred recognised instantly.

"Fili! Kili! Who's this?" Fred stood up as the young girl approached him. The two dwarves squeezed past her to introduce her to Fred.

"This is Rue." Fili said.

"She died young too." Kili said, rather insensitively. But there was no point denying it- everyone in the room was dead.

"And we were thinking you could find some people her age for her to meet with."

Fred's eyes widened. How on earth had a child so small and delicate wound up dead?

"How... how old are you, Rue?" Fred asked gently.

"Twelve." She said quietly.

"Well... would you like to come with me and find some other twelve year olds?"

"Okay." Rue smiled. "What's that in your pocket?"

Fred followed her gaze to his shirt pocket where the bright wrapper of a puking pastille was visible. "It's a candy my brother and I designed. It makes you throw up."

Rue's smile faltered. "You... throw up for fun? Are you from the Capitol?"

"The Capitol...? No, this is a prank. To get you out of class."

"How can you take education for granted like that?"

"No- it's not like that. Rue- things are obviously different where you come from. I'm sorry if I've offended you." Fred covered up quickly. Fili could tell that he was obviously still insecure after leaving his brother in that way- he had seen those traits in Kili too.

The room had awkwardly fallen silent. Rue and the dwarves looked out of place amongst the witches and wizards. Fred stood up.

"Come on- let's go for a walk."

"Goodbye, Fred." Cedric patted him on the back, and turned to Tonks, whose hair was still Weasley-red. "Come on, Tonks- you can't let family just walk away without saying goodbye, can you?"

Even Fred had to smile at that. "Lay off, Diggory."

Cedric shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh god! I am so sorry! I'm new here!" She apologised.

Fred stooped down to help her pick up her things. Rue had just told him about Panem, and how she died, and Fred had been so lost in thought that he had walked straight into someone.

"Why are you carrying a gun?" He asked as he handed it to her. He couldn't help but notice Rue flinch out of the corner of his eye. Fili and Kili seemed genuinely intrigued.

"Back where I come from, it's considered customary to carry weapons around." She smiled softly, brushing a strand of dark blonde hair from her face. "I guess I just like having one on me out of habit."

"I... I like your tattoo." Rue commented quietly. Fred found his eyes drawn to the tattoo, too- three birds, silhouetted against her chest.

"Thanks- they represent the family I left behind." Her smile faded, sad memories obviously seeping into her thoughts.

"Fee- they look like the Eagles!" Kili commented. Fili nodded enthusiastically.

"Once, we were rescued by giant Eagles!" He explained.

The girl with the tattoo laughed a little. "God, is your world different from mine."

"Back home, the symbol of rebellion is a bird- a Mockingjay." Rue added.

"Well, I can't say I have any direct links to birds myself, but my older brother had an owl called Errol that used to deliver the post." Fred said.

"That sounds cool!" Rue looked fascinated.

"It wasn't. He was a terrible flyer, poor thing. Flew into the window one too many times, in my opinion."

The girl with the tattoo fully laughed this time. "I'm Tris, by the way."

"Fred." He reached out his hand and shook hers. "And this is Fili, Kili and Rue."

"Hi! I best be off, I believe I-" Tris froze, tears welling in her eyes. Fred turned to see someone staring at her, a guy about the same age, still and unmoving. He had a squarish face and tousled brown hair.

"Will-" Tris began, her crying making her voice crack.

"Tris." Will said, breathing heavily.

"I... I..." Tris was sobbing too hard to speak normally. "Please... please forgive me..."

Will walked over, and embraced Tris tightly. "Forgive you? I already have."

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"You did what you had to, Tris. Don't blame yourself for that." Will hesitated. "The instant I got here, I watched you in the Viewing Room. I knew you were sorry."

Tris burst into more tears. Fred felt someone nudge his leg- Fili had just elbowed him, and was silently gesturing that they should leave.

And so Fred and the others quietly slipped away, yet he couldn't stop himself from wondering what the seemingly shy Tris had done to feel so guilty.

"Hey- Fred- he looks young." Kili pointed to someone sitting on the stairs to the library. He was right- there was a boy, about Rue's age, and someone who looked about Fred's age too. They were sitting and chatting, calmly, not paying attention to anyone but the book they were reading and each other.

As Fred, Fili, Kili and Rue approached, Fred heard snippets of their conversation.

"... But I don't understand why it has to be _backwards_." The older of the two said.

"That's just the way they write manga." The younger boy shrugged.

"Yes, I know, but _why_?"

The younger laughed. "I don't know, Gus."

"Hi." Kili was the first to speak. Gus looked up, taking in every detail of the four that stood before him. The younger boy did too, but seemed to refrain from making eye contact with anyone- especially Rue.

"Hi." Gus said, and smirked in a crooked yet endearing way. He took a cigarette from a packet in his pocket, and put it to his lips.

"You really want to smoke around children?" Fred asked.

"I don't want to let children experience the detriments of cigarette smoke, and therefore, I will not light this." He said smugly. "Instead, I shall let the children reap the rewards of experiencing a good metaphor in action. I put the killing thing between my teeth, but I don't give it the power to do it's killing."

"Oh... so it's like getting ready to shoot an arrow from a bow but not releasing it?" Kili asked.

"Um... yeah. Good work, little man." Gus nodded. "So. What brings you to us on this perfect day?" He asked, gesturing at the impeccably blue sky.

"We were just interested in finding someone Rue's age that she could talk to." Fred said, gently nudging Rue forward. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Gus answered jauntily.

"Not you. Him." Fred motioned to the younger of the two. The boy averted his eyes.

"This is Max," Gus said, raising his eyebrows and looking at the boy as to suggest that he should introduce himself. "And he's twelve."

"I'm twelve too." Rue said shyly, and sat down next to Max so that he was staring straight at her. "I'm Rue."

"I'm Max." He answered softly. "Hey... do you read manga?"

"Man... manga?" Rue asked incredulously. "What on earth is that?"

Max beamed, and leant over to show her the book in his hands. "Naruto- classic manga. It's about a ninja called Naruto."

"So... is it a story?" Rue asked, looking at the colourful cover.

"Yeah. It's Japanese, so.. that's kinda cool... do you want to read it?"

"I... I'm not great at reading." She said.

"That's ok. I'll read it aloud. My brother Alec used to do that for me- he'd do cool voices and everything!"

Max grinned, and opened the book. He began animatedly reading aloud as Rue followed the pictures along the page.

It was nice, Fred thought, to see two complete strangers bond over something as simple as a book.

"Aw- he took my reading buddy from me." Gus laughed, but Max didn't noticed. "No- it's good that he's got a friend his own age."

"Did you two come from the same place?" Fili asked.

"No- well, not really. I just understood some of the stuff he liked. Oh- and he was also interested in me because of this." Gus shifted his jeans so that the trio could see his ankle- which, Fred noted, happened to be prosthetic.

"I lost my leg to cancer," Gus explained. "Oh- and also my life."

Both Fili and Kili were absolutely awe-struck at the sight of a man with a fake leg. "Is it magic?"

"No- it's just plastic and metal."

"Wait- but don't they treat you when you get here?" Fred asked. "Any wounds you obtained when you were alive, including the ones that killed you- they fix everything so you're perfect again. Aren't they supposed to have given you a perfect, whole, leg again?"

"They offered to make me complete. But I like myself like this- it gives me character. Besides- having a disability reminds me of a girl back home. She..." he trailed off. Fred could see this subject was painful for him to talk about.

"It's okay, mate."

Gus looked up at him, with perhaps the slightest hint of a tear in his eye. "One thing to remember if we're going to be friends, which I hope we will. Don't say 'okay' unless you want me to start crying."

Fred grinned. "Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**^ sorry about those little line things- I'm still oblivious as to how I'm supposed to separate paragraphs now, so those'll have to do.**

**A/N: Hey guys! The Potterhead from Middle Earth here...**

**Sorry that I haven't posted anything in ****_ages_****- I've had a bunch of school work to do, but now it's holidays, so that's all good.**

**I also couldn't bring myself to write about two people in particular *cough*Fili*cough*Kili*cough* because Battle of the Five Armies is just around the corner (Alas, us Australians don't get the bittersweet joy of BOtFA until December 26th), but I managed to get my act together and write something. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews on the last chapter- I tried to incorporate as many of the characters you chose as possible, and if I didn't, I will soon. **

**Yet again, please review this fic and let me know which characters you'd like to see in heaven.**

**I hope you guys have a good Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa or anything else you're celebrating these holidays. **

**Love from the Potterhead from MIddle Earth :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys! Come quick!" Rue's high-pitched voice interrupted the raucous cheers of the crowd. No one seemed to hear her- there was a much more interesting event occurring. But the crowd were not to blame for their preoccupation- it wasn't every day you saw a dwarven king locked in an arm wrestle with an eccentric wizard.

"Guys- quickly, they're hurting each other!" Rue pushed her way to the front of the chanting mob.

"Don't worry, kiddo. The old guy with the crazy beard looks weaker than buff little dude, but it's actually a pretty even match." A lady with long, dark hair and a disapproving smirk told her.

"No- not them, Max! And the guy with the white hair!"

Gus stood up from his seat behind the arm wrestle. "Wait- Max is getting hurt?"

"Kinda... um... just come and see." Rue turned around and sprinted back to the door where she had come from.

"Thorin- Albus- you gotta come help us." Gus pleaded, as he began to follow Rue. The crowd sighed collectively- it was fun watching the two arm wrestle- but it was probably more important that they tended to whatever was happening outside.

"Just for the record, Dumbledore, I was winning." Thorin mumbled as they stood up.

"Sure, sure," Dumbledore smiled, and Thorin gave him a gracious nod. "You keep telling yourself that."

The collection of people had begun to try and squeeze through the door, until Dumbledore, using the _sonorus _charm, announced that "Perhaps only a few people should go- we don't want to crowd them, after all."

"Dumbledore and I will go- we need magic and physical strength." Thorin volunteered.

"I want to go too." The lady that Rue had spoken to raised her hand.

"But... Tori... your leg..."

"It's fine now. I'm just not that used to walking on it properly again, but I can handle it." Thorin gave a quick glance to Dumbledore, who nodded.

"Okay then- I think that's all the help we need. Thank you for your concern." Dumbledore said as they all rushed out the door.

"Max, no! Stop! Max!" Rue was trying to get in between the two people and separate them, but she wasn't quick enough.

"Rue!" Thorin ran over and pulled her away. Thanks to his nephews, he had grown quite attached to the little girl. and he didn't want to see her getting hurt.

"Max- Max!" Gus was yelling too, trying to get the attention of the younger boy. There were two men, one punching the other, the other struggling and trying to fight back. At first, it was hard to make out who was the victim of the two, but soon enough it was clear that it was Max that had launched the attack. "Max, what are you doing! Stop it!"

"He- he-" It was clear Max was trying to say something, but he was choking on his own rage. Throughout their time in heaven, no one had ever seen Max angry, especially not to this extent.

With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore separated the two, lifting Max off the ground, and into Gus' arms. The victim of the fight stood up shakily, brushing the dirt out of his silvery-blond hair and blinking his bright green eyes.

"What were you doing?"

"I... I hate him!" Max choked. The other man looked offended, but partially understanding.

"Max, I've changed, I swear I have, and I could not be more sorry-"

"Liar! Filthy liar!" Max struggled to get out of Gus' grip, but Tori grabbed him too so that he couldn't attack the other person.

"What did he ever do to you?" Tori asked incredulously. She had never seen a child so rage-filled, and she was in the Dauntless faction.

"He- he killed me!" With those words, Max stopped struggling, and began sniffling a little. "His name is Sebastian, and... and he killed me in front of my sister! And then... he did some terrible, terrible things! He killed hundreds of innocent werewolves, ruined he lives of hundreds of shadowhunters, and tried to kill my entire family!"

"I'm sorry- it wasn't my fault! There was demon blood in me, and I couldn't see what I was doing clearly! Max, I-"

"Sebastian?" Someone else had walked out of the room where the arm wrestle was. He was tall, and had brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. "Sebastian?" He asked again, demanding an answer.

"It's Jonathan, but... yes." Jonathan stood there. He wasn't rearing for a fight, nor was he trying to hide. It was as if he knew what he had done was wrong, and that he was willing to accept his punishment.

"You... you!" The man's eyes were clouded with tears as he too tried to lunge at Jonathan, before being intercepted by Dumbledore. "Do you realise what you did?"

"I do, and you must understand I'm truly sorry-"

"Save your excuses! You... you murdered me and left me to die in the arms of my girlfriend. How could you?"

"Jordan, calm down." Dumbledore muttered.

"Calm down? _Calm down? _He killed the entire Praetor Lupus. He's a cold-blooded murderer!" Jordan spat at Jonathan, battling to get out of Dumbledore's grip.

"Jordan- Jordan! Do you know where we are?" Dumbledore asked.

"Heaven?" Jordan sneered.

"Yes. Now, there is a reason that we do not see many evil people up here- the truly evil, such as Voldemort, or perhaps Sauron, or Azog the defiler, among others, is because there is another place, where there is more punishment than here, for people such as them. People get admitted into heaven when they show that there is good in them, and that they are sorry for any wrongs they have committed."

Jordan sighed, getting the point of Dumbledore's ramble. "So you're saying that he's truly a good person?"

"Why else would he be here?" Dumbledore shrugged.

Still glowering, Jordan shook himself free of Dumbledore's restraint, but it was clear Albus knew what he was doing. Stiffly, he walked over to Jonathan, looked him in the eye, and held out his hand. Jonathan took it, smiling softly, and whispering "sorry" as earnestly as possible. Max, too, slackened, and after Tori and Gus had let him go, he walked over to Jonathan, who knelt down to reach his eye level.

"Max, I am so, so sorry about everything. If it's any consolation, after Clary stabbed me, and freed me of the demon blood, I tried to help them escape. I did. I couldn't do much, but I did all that I could. I'm not saying that I saved the life of Alec and Isabelle, but I tried. I know that's probably not good enough, but-"

"It's a start." Max wrapped Jonathan in a hug, but retreated fairly quickly. "Thank you for that, Jonathan."

Jonathan looked touched, but still sad. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, Max. I did awful things. But I would be honoured if you would help me become as good a person now as you are."

Max smiled. "Let's see... in that case we'll need the help of the good-est person I know. Dobby!"

There was a loud crack, and a small, wrinkled person appeared, with large green eyes and big ears.

"Master Lightwood! Are you okay? Oh- have you made a friend? Who's this handsome fellow?" He addressed Jonathan in a squeaky voice.

"This is Jonathan, and we're going to help him become good again."

**Hi guys! **

**So- apologies, but this is a really TMI-based chapter. There are characters from other series in it, but in all honesty, it revolves around the plot of City of Heavenly Fire. **

**In case you haven't noticed, I have conflicted feelings about Jonathan Morgenstern. **

**Anyway, I'm soooo sorry about how long it has taken me to update- it wasn't even that long a chapter... (sorry)**

**If there's anyone you'd like to see in the next chapter (which will hopefully be written faster than this one was), please review and tell me! I really appreciate all your reviews, and I take them all into account when writing them!**

**Also- just a quick apology to the guest Couldn'tCareLess, who apparently ****_could _****care less regarding the deaths in these stories- I didn't mean to make you hate me or anything! Sorry!**

**Have a great day!**

**- The Potterhead from Middle Earth**


End file.
